Loucette "Lulu" de Bourbon
Princess Loucette Marie von Bourbon of Fairis, informally, commonly, and simply referred to as Lulu, is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the eldest child and daughter of Their Majesties King Louis and Queen Anne from The Three Musketeers, a novel penned by French author Alexandre Dumas. She currently attends Ever After High in Ever After as a Legacy Year student, and rooms with future Musketeer of the Guard Vivienne du Vallon. Destined to take on her father's role as a monarch of France, Lulu is a content Royal in both birth and alignment. Somewhat airheaded and hextremely spoiled, she is one to enjoy all the luxuries of a royal title but wishes to do away with unnecessary protocol, and does genuinely wish to help her people post-destiny, and despite her weakness on any battlefield, she will be a just and skilled Queen. Character Personality Lulu on the surface seems nothing more than every other princess in attendance at Ever After High. Kind, polite, and utterly innocent, most choose to view as nothing more than what she technically is: a child. Ditzy with a whole lot of airheadedness, she has a tendency to forget minor things and a willingness to ignore major traditions, despite being an overall Royal in alignment, something that severely troubles the good people of Fairis. A friendly and unceremonious (for the most part) royal, she sees no need in keeping with archaic protocol, and especially while at school will allow her classmates to address her with whatever titles or lack thereof they desire (although only her best friends forever after get to call her Lulu anytime and anyplace). Laid-back and easygoing to a fault, she believes nearly any conflict, including those of Ever After High and destiny, will simply blow over soon as they should, and does not concern herself with the majority of them. She does, however, care deeply about the issues of her home kingdom, and intends to address them as Queen even if no one else wants her to. A just yet sensitive person, she is a brave ruler in theory but isn’t too physically imposing or even mentally-mature enough to be able to handle such squabbles, and perhaps relies too much on her musketeer friends to defend her honor, as well as bring her back to reality when distracted, which sadly is quite often. Although a casual person in attitude, she is not in taste and living a pampered royal lifestyle has accustomed her to desire only the finest of possessions. Entitled and even insensitive to a degree, she believes money can indeed buy happiness, but only if you have the right friends to shop with, and Lulu knows to share the wealth when she can. Hextremely social, she finds much contentment in simply hanging around any group of friends who are willing to put up with her contradictory behaviors and occasional eccentric mannerisms, and could even be described as “clingy”. Still, she likes to try new things and is always willing to invite anyone lonely as her companion. Despite how others view her, she can be headstrong and abhors being stereotyped as just another princess in a school of royals and especially doesn’t take too kindly to being objectified and used, and has no qualms letting this be known to any of her manipulators, although her usual airheaded nature means she hardly realizes when people are being fake to her, being somewhat oblivious to the fact. However, she’s more than happy with herself and has reasonably high-esteem, despite occasional lapses, and always knows she can rely on those close to her, and she will always, always, always return the favor to those who need it, even if it means overcoming her general laziness. Appearance Lulu is a pretty, innocent-looking girl with very fair skin, pale green eyes, and blonde hair more often curled then not, and is small in stature despite her age. She tends to dress like a King, but in very feminized French royal jackets, preferably in the colors of light blue, beige, gold, and white, and she wears plenty of Fleur de Lis motifs. Fairy Tale How It Goes Main Article: The Three Musketeers How Lulu Fits Into It After the last generation's retelling of the events of the story, Lulu was born to the previous Queen Anne and King Louis (the first generation began with Louis XIII, but what generation Lulu is a part of exactly is unknown), and thus was destined to take her father's role as the monarch of Fairis (a fictionalized version of the novel’s setting of Paris, France). It is implied that Lulu is the first female in her family's line of fairytale succession, but has never been subjected to any bias for it. In fact, her parents are quite proud of her, especially her father, to whom she is very fond of in return. Viewpoint on Destiny Lulu has always adored her story, as well as her own destiny within it, to the point where she will obsess over it as if she’s not even destined for it it’s also one of the only books she’s read like ever. Being Queen of such an influential kingdom with guards destined to protect and answer to you, what else could she ask for? She was practically born for that (well, in more than just the royal succession sense). Though her role is relatively minor, she knows it counts, and she still gets to rule anyway. Receiving power, wealth, and recognition all for simply signing a book? Count her in! However, in more recent years, Lulu has realized that she may be able to do more with her role. After growing older and theoretically wiser, she's realized how her kingdom tends to favor the wealthy and the aristocratic. If she becomes ruler, she could make new laws, put new systems in place, and change all that. Perhaps, she could actually make a difference, and not just be the ditzy princess everyone thinks she is, but a responsible and compassionate Queen of France. Relationsips Family Father - King Louis TBA Mother - Queen Anne TBA Friends Vivienne du Vallon * Lulu's roommate, story partner, and childhood best friend, she has known Vivienne since they were Nursery Rhymes growing up in Fairis. * Despite being fairly different personality-wise, something about the combination just works. They were introduced through their parents as they were royalty and nobility, and they would often have tea-parties at the palace while their parents ate in the dining room. * They also scheduled them whenever Vivienne came back from her weekly trips to Spain. * Vivi often has to remind Lulu that Spain is a place and Spanish isn't just a language. * Vivienne is pretty protective of Lulu, which is a good thing considering Lulu's zero knowledge of self-defense (or lack of common sense). * Despite all the shallow friends Lulu has, she knows that Vivienne is genuine, and that their friendship will always be real. Victoire d'Artagnan *Hexcellent shopping partner and even better study-buddy. *The Nerd and the Prep . Scarlet Anne d'Herblay * Lulu ships Destanne like any sane person. * Rich aunt to their future kids tbh. Athena de la Fere * Lots of mutual respect * But also friends too The Muskeedorks Lulu is well-acquainted with the other musketeers, all of whom have formed a club, playfully called the Muskeedorks. Lulu's happy for them, and thinks that this will better prepare them for their future story. Lulu's not a fan of musketeering herself, but she'll hang out with them, regardless. She feels like she should, and actually enjoys and feels safe in their presence. After all, she is their future Queen Louis. Enemies TBA Romance Peggy de Treville TBA Trivia * The quintessential White Girl™ (prob works at Starbooks in Bookend) * Speaks with a heavy French accent, for obvious reasons * Has always wanted to vacation to Fairymerica because she finds the culture fascinating Notes *Although King Louis XIII and Queen Anne of Austria were both real monarchs, Lulu's parents are based off fictionalized versions. However, her last name is based off the House of Bourbon, a European royal house which the real King Louis was a part of Category:Princesses Category:Royals Category:The Three Musketeers Category:Royalty Category:Characters from novels Category:Airbenderfreak's OCs Category:French